


[Podfic] Shieldmaiden

by akikotree



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, World War II, World War II rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Wonder Woman inspired more people than she knew.





	[Podfic] Shieldmaiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shieldmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/352002) by Darthstitch. 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/WW%20JRRT-%20Shieldmaiden.mp3).)   

## Duration

2 minutes, 7 seconds   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/WW%20JRRT-%20Shieldmaiden.mp3)  |   **Size:** 2.22 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
